Feral
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: "Just go back to your game,would you?And try to keep the ball on the court.""Where'd me bouncy-ball go!""-where's the aquatic badger-rat thing?""She looks kinda funny.""Aaaaahhhh!""T-the C-c-creature its M-Marlene.""Say it! Say it!""Snow-cones!" RANDOM!


**Author's note: I own nothing! Also some of the characters are prabably OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Feral<strong>_*****

The day was just winding down in central park zoo. Alice, the iratable zoo keeper who really hated her job, was now litteraly shoving everyone out the zoo gates. "Come on people I have a life to you know...Hey! Move it or lose it! Oh, you lost it!"

Over at the penguin habitat training was in session(when wasn't it?). Skipper was currently pacing back and forth across the flow telling his team about new tacktic they were learning.

"All right men today we will be training in the way of samurai," Skipper said pulling a samurai sword and helmet out of nowhere. Shrunk down to his size of course."From now until the end of training you shall address me as Sensei or Skipper-sensei-your choice- and I shall call you all Kohai-(insert name). Any questions?"

Private raised his hand, "Yes Kohai-Private."

"Well Ski-ur-Sensei just one thing- what's that!" Private pointed behind Skipper at an unidentified object coming right at them. "Scatter!" They all jumped into the pool narrowly dodging the enemy projectile. Which turned out to be a very familiar looking ball. "Hey where'd me bouncy-ball go!" the penguins instently recognized the austrailan accent of Joey The Foul Tempered Kangaroo folled by negative grunts from the gorillas, Bada and Bing. Along with Phil, they had been playing basketball when the ball somehow got shot into the air hitting, Frankie in the process. Frankie in turn tried to get revenge by "dropping one on them" but ended up hitting Mason instead.

"I believe that this is what you're looking for." Skipper tossed the ball back to Joey, who mumbled a barely audiable thanks.

"Hey whats with the funny hat and knife," said Bing pointing at the helmet and sword Skipper was still holding on to.

"These, lower mammale, happen to be a traditional Samurai sword and helmet and-why am I even bothering to explain this to you? just go back to your game, would you? And try to keep the ball on the court." And with Skipper's "warm welcome" they went back over to Phil's.

{The Chimp's Habitat}

"So... where were?" Joey looked expentantly at the others since he had no clue. Neither did they, since they were still laughing at the look on Mason's face when he was hit.

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

Phil shook his head.

"Well then guess we'll just hav-ahhh!" Joey suddenly tripped on a bannana peel, complements of Phil, sending the ball flying into the air. Hitting Frankie who, again, tried to get revenge but only hit Roy this time.

"Urg... Phil watch where you put your bannanas mate 'for I clobber you!" Phil gulped.

Lets just say it took both Bada and Bing to hold joey back. Luckily for Phil, Joey little tantrum was put on halt whan they herd something yelp.

"Kyyyyaaaaaaaa!" "What was that?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

Phil his shook head and shrugged.

"Sounded like it came from the otter habitat."

"Maybe that's where our ball went." So they all went over to the otter habitat to getr there ball. However when they arrived neither Marlere or thew ball were any where in sight. They split up to search. Phil searched in Merlene's cave while the others searched outside. Their search ended when they heard a thump outside the zoo walls. They look over the wall to see a certain squirrel holding their ball yell out, "Stupid flying ball!" and toss it to the side.

After moving outside the zoo walls they retrieved their ball.

"Here it is but... uh," Bing picked the ball up, then looked around,"where's the aquatic badger-rat thing."

"You mean otter?"

"Yeah her. Where'd she go."

Nobody knew so they went to look for her. After about fifteen minutes with no luck they decided to ask Fred. They didn't know Fred but according to the penguins, lemurs and Marlene he was and quote "as dumb as a sack of hammers".

"Hey, you didn't happen to see a little sheila around now mate."

"No but there's cousin Shiela but she's big."

"Oh, I see, making fun of Joey now are ya. That'll get you a clobberin'." Wow...lets just say it took a few minutes before the finally got it through Fred's head that sheila ment girl and to calm Joey down.

"Oh you're looking for a girl...hmmm...isn't everyone." The others facepalmed.

"We are looking for our friend who is an otter and a shiela and when Joey says shiela Joey means girl."

"Oh that makes more sense then you all looking my cousin. She lives in Florida... or was Rhode Island...no... it was-"

"Fred! Focus! "Right an otter...nope I haven't seen one 'round here."

"Well if you do see her tell us, okay."

"Okay."

So they began to search again not really wanting to get the penguins involved, for obvious reasons. They split up searching as much as Central Park as two gorillas, a chimpanzee, and a kangaroo can without being noticable. Meanwhile Fred, who had been watching everyone search and nearly get caught several times, looked up in his tree.

After another fifteen minutes of searching they were interupted by Fred.

"Hey guys you know how you told me to tell you if I saw your friend to tell you," they al nodded, "well I found her."

"Perfect."

Everything became silent for a moment.

"Well?"

"What!"

"Aren't you going to show us where she is?"

"Oh. You only said to tell you if I saw her. Yeah I can show you, but thats harder." Fred pointed up into his tree. There weas some strange creature that looked familiar.

"Is that the sheila?"

"She looks kinda funny."

"Uuuhh-hhhuuuhhhh."

It suddenly jumped down from the tree and they gasped. It turned out to be Marlene but she was now feral. It was even worse then the last time, too.

She roared and then attacked.

"Yeah. I'm going to go now," Fred ran back into his tree before Marlene spotted him.

They weren't expecting it. She was fast and thy didn't see her either. She grabbed Phil and threw him into Bada and Bing leaving a pile of primates on the ground. Joey stood ready for her to tackle him, but instead she uprooted a tree and played Whack-a-kangaroo with him. They all ran away fom her screaming(well those that could).

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

{At The Penguin Habitat: H.Q.}

"All right now... time!" Skipper clicked the stop-watch for it to stop. "A new record boys! And you know what that means?"

"Say it! Say it!"

"Sno-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"What the duece was that!"

Kowalski ran to tghe periscope to check things out."It woulds apear that somehow Joey, Phil, Bada and Bing got outside the zoo and are in the park being corned and beatin up by a creature that is extremely violent."

"All right we'll need a cage, graple, rope, duckt-"Skipper was interupted by Kowalski. "Good golly wholly!"

"What is it soldier?"

"T-the c-c-creature its M-Marlene."

"Smoked salmon! Lets role boys!"

{Outside The Zoo}

They were all cornered against the wall. Marlene was becoming more and more violent. She had now somehow gotten hold of a bus with no one noticing. The guys were cowering against the wall of the zoo waiting for Marlene to swing.

_Clang!_

They looked up to see that Marlene was trapped in a cage. Suddenly the penguins jumped and high-fived one another.

"Excelente men! That was a great rescue slash retrieval mission and you know what that means!"

"Say it! Say it! Say it!"

"Snow-cones!"

{After Getting Snow-Cones}

The penguins had now finished explaining to the others about what happened to Marlene outside the zoo walls. Once they reentered the zoo they all heard a very famliar voice.

"Guys why am I in a cage!"

Marlene was back to her normal self. The penguins were kinda used to this but not the others.

"Let me guess. I went feral again did't I?" They all nodded.

"Marlene exactly how did you get out of the zoo to begin with?"

"I don't know. All I remember is that I was minding my own buisness when sudenly something hit me. And hard too."

Skipper turned to the mammals who were now whistling "You wouldn't happen to know how Marlene got hit and knocked outside the zoo, would you?"

"Um-well-"

"Skipper get me out of here before you forget me again!"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that!" He let her out of the cage. She looked around and saw Bada, Bing, Phil, and Joey. "Hey guys what are you all doing!"

They all ran away-screaming.

"Um, what wrong with them."

"Well, when you went feral outside the zoo they were the ones that you attacked. So now they are kind of terrified of you."

"Oh brother," as she said that Marlene facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please review! Poette out!<strong>


End file.
